El ultimo Suspiro
by Angel marginado
Summary: Resumen: ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por tus hijos? ¿Serias capaz de apropiarte de un hijo ajeno tan solo para que tus pequeños no se sientan solos? Esta es la historia de Fugaku Uchiha que hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a sus dos hijos, aun más allá de la muerte.


**Nombre:** El último suspiro.

**Serie:** Naruto.

**Autor:** Ángel Marginado.

**Género:** Drama-Romance-Violencia-Lemon-Lime.

**Clasificación: **+16.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes- Lemon

**Publicaciones: **En mundo SasuSaku bajo en Nick de Ángel &amp; Demon

**Nota del autor**:** 1- Esta historia me pertenece y NO AUTORIZO A NADIE A TOMARLA. Di NO AL PLAGIO.**

2- Pido perdón si la historia está mal subida, es que es la primera vez que subo algo aquí, estoy acostumbrada al foro MSS.

**Prólogo.**

Había una vez una pequeña niña… pero obviamente no era cualquiera, esta era una pieza fundamental en esta historia.

La historia comienza con una pareja de enamorados, Yusuke Uchiha y Mina Haruno. Como toda pareja planeaban un futuro como una casa, hijos, nietos…

Pero ese no era un buen momento para Konoha, y mucho menos para los Uchihas que tenían planeado un golpe de Estado.

Claro que este había sido el sueño de muchos de ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron ocurriendo cosas que cambiaron la perspectiva de algunos de los integrantes de aquel famoso y temido clan.

Yusuke Uchiha no era el único preocupado, ya que él y su mejor amigo Fugaku, eran los cabecillas del clan; y por más que no quisieran un golpe de estado no eran capaces de frenar tal locura.

_Una locura que una vez fueron sus propios sueños…_

Si, ahora ambos tenían familia, Mina y Mikoto estaban embarazadas. Con la pequeña diferencia de que la joven y dulce Mikoto iba por su segundo hijo, quien pronto nacería. Por otro lado, Mina estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y en parte este tendría otra suerte, ya que ella era perteneciente al clan Haruno.

_El primero de miles de sacrificios…_

Yusuke trató de centrar toda la atención en él para ocultar el embarazo de su mujer.

Esa niña nacería en el Clan Haruno, eso ya estaba planeado, cuando llegará el momento abandonaría a su mujer y a su pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y ojos jades como su madre.

Nunca pensó que no iba a poder estar ahí para ver crecer a su florcita, tampoco estaba en sus planes dejarla huérfana, pero ya no había remedio…

Corría sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás, tendría que dejar a su hija, la iba a abandonar en una familia al azar.

En el clan Haruno estaría mejor; o eso es lo que quería pensar.

Encontró la primera casa, no tenía tiempo para sutilezas… rompió una ventana y con el sigilo de una sombra se introducía cada vez más en aquella humilde habitación.

Dejo a la pequeña Sakura con una nota en donde solo decía _"Sakura Haruno" _

_Su nombre bastaba, ella no era nadie, ni la hija de nadie…_

Claro que quería lo mejor para su hija… pero Fugaku también tenía que proteger a su familia… a cualquier costo.

Nadie se iba a salvar de la masacre que se avecinaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y de suerte.

—Tu pequeña serás la luz para mis hijos. Una luz que brillara siempre para ellos… Desde hoy tú serás la encargada de protegerlos, no importa cuál sea el costo, tu harás lo necesario para verlos sonreír…—aquel hombre serio e intimidante miraba el cielo en busca de respuestas, como si las estrellas fueran capaces de mostrarle el futuro que les esperaba a los Uchihas.

_Un futuro donde tal vez los tres estarían mejor…_

—Si, señor— respondió con una voz dulce la pequeña de cabello color rosado, derrochaba inocencia, pero a la corta edad de cinco años había alcanzado el nivel de un chunnin; aunque por fuera pareciera una niña tan frágil como un papel.

**Capitulo 1: El Regalo.**

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir y como era costumbre de un hombre serio, de cabello castaño y ojos negros como la noche, estaba por dar comienzo a su rutina habitual.

Estaba a punto de salir de su enorme mansión cuando un pequeño de cabellos azabaches se abalanzo sobre el.

— Papá, ¿Hoy entrenaras conmigo?— pregunto el pequeño de ojos negros como los suyos.

Nunca había tenido la suerte de que su padre pasara algo de tiempo con él. Siempre estaba ocupado con las cosas del clan o entrenando con su hermano mayor, y cuando no hacia una de estas dos cosas simplemente desaparecía sin ninguna explicación.

—Hmp. Estoy ocupado— respondió con su habitual tono cortante para dejarlo sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

Era consciente que como padre estaba haciendo mal, pero ya no tenía tiempo, ya todo estaba escrito.

Los malditos usarían a su hijo mayor para que realizara el trabajo sucio. Cada vez que pensaba en las manos de su hijo manchadas de sangre la ira se apoderaba de él.

No todo le iba a salir como lo planeo, nunca quiso que sus hijos se separaran, y era consciente que no podía exigirle a Sakura que cuidara de ambos; era demasiado para ella sola.

Ahora se encontraba en el lugar más difícil en la que un padre podría estar, iba a tener que elegir a uno de sus dos hijos.

Su esposa, Mikoto, tenía razón, Sasuke aun era muy pequeño para defenderse solo; en cambio Itachi a sus diez años ya era un miembro de ambu de raíz.

Tenía que elegir a uno solo, y ese seria a su hijo menor. Quisiera o no.

Desde un principio sabía que iba a morir, nunca se imaginó que sería su propio hijo quien se llevaría todas esas vidas, que irónico era el destino.

Pero estaba seguro de una sola cosa… Él no iba a caer solo, y mucho menos así como si nada, buscaría venganza aun después de muerto.

Sakura era la encargada de eso y mucho más.

— ¿Me llamo, Señor?— la voz suave e inocente de la niña lo saco de sus oscuros pensamientos, el odio ardía en sus venas pero él no tenía tiempo que perder, no ahora.

— Sakura, prepárate— la ojijade se puso en guardia, estaba más que acostumbrada al poco trato que tenia con ese hombre, siempre luchaba con él, después de todo este le había dado un propósito en su vacía existencia. Ahora gracias a él tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

Aun se notaba la diferencia entre los dos, pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás, el taijutsu era su fuerte pero debía mejorarlo.

Y él la ayudaría con su regalo.

Patadas más tardes se ve a una ojijade agitada y muy lastimada tendida en el suelo.

—Debes mejorar, eres buena pero te falta experiencia— su voz comenzaba a sonar como una despedida, mañana seria su ultimo día, tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

—Si señor— una triste sonrisa surco el rostro de ambos, ya había llegado el momento, él perdería todo mientras que ella ya no tendría la imagen de un padre.

— Cuanto has crecido, Sakura— una melodiosa voz se escucho entre la oscuridad de la noche.

— Gracias señora— sabía que era la voz de esa mujer que había visto un par de veces en toda su vida. Siempre era Fugaku quien se encargaba de entrenarla y enseñarle cosas nuevas.

—Oh, no, por favor dime Mikoto—agrego con una actitud pasiva.

No la había visto muchas veces pero sabía que era una mujer bondadosa de gran corazón.

¿Cómo podrían asesinar a gente así? Ella no representaba ningún problema, todo lo contrario, era sumisa y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien fuera.

—Sakura, te tenemos un regalo— anuncio Mikoto algo animada.

—Esto te ayudara a ser más fuerte— agrego el señor Uchiha con algo de orgullo en sus ojos.

—Gracias Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san— espero paciente hasta que Mikoto saco un frasco con un par de ojos flotando en el —Unos ojos— estar sorprendida era poco. Levanto su ceja en busca de respuestas, este era la primera vez que le regalaban algo y se sentía extraño.

Aparte no le encontraba utilidad alguna a esos ojos.

Era enserio, no debían haberse tomado esa molestia.

—Es para que obtengas el Mangekyo sharingan eterno— Mikoto parecía divertida ante la cara de la pequeña quien no podía estar más confundida, era cierto que era una Uchiha pero no sabía mucho del tema, según Fugaku poco

a poco iba a despertar el sharingan, pero eso sería con el tiempo.

—Mañana a primera hora te harás un trasplante de ojos. Lamento no estar para poder entrenarte, lo tendrás que aprender a utilizar por ti misma— a pesar de ser un hombre duro y frío tenía que admitir que le dolía dejar a la pequeña. Ella no tenía a nadie, en cambio Sasuke siempre tendría a su hermano mayor.

Tal vez si las cosas marchaban bien, Sakura y Sasuke aprenderían a confiar el uno en el otro y así desarrollarían el sharingan juntos.

_Solo se que nada sale como lo planeado…_

— ¿Nuevos ojos?— inconscientemente llevo sus dedos hacia la zona de sus ojos, no entendía mucho lo que iba a suceder pero si Fugaku se lo ordenaba ella no podía negarse.

—Cariño, recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie—

—Si, Mikoto-san, no le diré a nadie. Lo prometo— sonrió de forma inocente, siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

—Entonces mañana será la operación—concluyo con seriedad aquel hombre temido y respetado por todos.

Una semana después despertó con sus ojos vendados, no estaba segura si quitarse o no las vendas pero no escuchaba ni un solo sonido a su alrededor, cosa que la preocupaba y la hacía estar en alerta.

Se quito las vendas poco a poco, identifico el lugar, uno de los tantos refugios que tenían los Uchihas.

Y al parecer era el más alejado.

Nunca había salido de la aldea, y algo le hacía sentir que estaba perdida. En medio de la angustia y desesperación comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier dirección y pronto como era de esperase, se perdió.

Sentía como si la hubiesen abandonado otra vez.

Y como si eso fuera poco, todos los árboles la hacían sentir insegura y desorientada.

No tenía armas para defenderse por sí misma, tampoco sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Lo único que venía a su mente era Mikoto y Fugaku siendo asesinados de distintas formas ¿Ya habría sucedido? ¿Ya estaban muertos?

Tenía que saber, quería saber si otra vez se encontraba sola de nuevo.

Pasó todo el día buscando un camino, pero pronto anocheció.

Estaba decepcionada, tanto entrenamiento y así de la nada se perdía, Fugaku le había enseñado a ser fría y pensar antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones. Pero en ese instante no podía. Quería verlos.

No quería volver a estar sola.

_Tenía miedo._

Cansada y hambrienta busco un lugar donde pasar la noche, le dolían sus piernas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba sucio y arañado por los arbustos. Se quedo bajo un árbol, hacía frío y su cuerpo temblaba pero deseaba ver el cielo, tal y como lo hacía Fugaku cuando pensaba.

Se perdió entre las estrellas que esa noche parecían brillar para ella, de pronto unas lágrimas recorrieron su hermoso rostro, sentía como si algo se le hubiese atorado en el pecho; como si le estrujarán su pequeño corazoncito.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, en realidad era la primera vez que sentía.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que era por algo que el Uchiha insistía en que suprimiera sus emociones pero ahora lo entendía a la perfección.

Itachi era como ella, se guardaba todo para él mismo, siempre perfecto con su rostro reflejando la nada. Se sentía rara cuando lo veía, sentía ¿Admiración? Itachi era tan parecido a su padre y con razón este estaba tan orgulloso de él.

En cambio Sasuke, mostraba sus sentimientos, lo podía leer en sus ojos, era un libro abierto y por eso Fugaku siempre le decía que era débil.

¿A esto se refería? ¿Sentir estaba mal? No sabía cuál era la respuesta, estaba confundida, se sentía mal y las lágrimas cada vez eran más seguidas.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, allá en los arbustos algo se movía y ¿gruñía? Debía de tratarse de animales salvajes.

Raídamente se paro y llevo una de sus manos hacia su pierna derecha, con tantas emociones había olvidado que no tenía armas, no estaba segura de poder con un animal salvaje en su estado actual.

_Por primera vez se sentía débil._

Quiso correr pero tropezó con una raíz, lo que la llevo al suelo con una herida en sus rodillas.

Ya era tarde.

Se sentía un fracaso, era una bola de emociones. No era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Se cubrió con sus piernas y siguió llorando. Estaba segura que sería la cena de aquel animal.

No quería verlo. Cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, no pudo hacer nada.

Solo se escucho un grito desgarrador sonar por todo el bosque.

—Oye, niña— su cuerpo temblaba tan violentamente que parecía convulsionar.

— ¿Qué sucede pakkun? Escuche un grito y…— un hombre con una máscara extraña que le cubría el rostro salió detrás del pequeño perro.

—Kakashi— Sakura solo oía dos voces, pero su mente no parecía reaccionar, estaba en medio de un colapso nervioso.

El pequeño perro se movió dejando ver a una niña llorando y temblando frente a el.

—Hola pequeña— la voz de Kakashi sonaba rara pero quería tranquilizarla. Ya había visto a personas así antes, sabía que la niña estaba mentalmente inestable y por eso no quería asustarla.

Se acercó despacio a ella quien todavía no levantaba la mirada, lentamente le acaricio su cabello corto con una mano.

Los temblores y gritos se volvieron más fuertes que antes.

Como si hubiese sido una reacción de su instinto, Kakashi la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder abrazarla.

Pakkun miraba la escena atento, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero actuar así.

Y no era para menos, la niña se tranquilizo al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, sentía ese calor y esa protección como si fuera de un padre.

¿Así se sentía un abrazo de un padre?

Lentamente Sakura fue levantando su cabeza para mirar aquel sujeto que la hacía sentir segura.

Se encontró con un rostro extraño pero bello, a pesar de la máscara sentía cómo si aquel desconocido le estuviera sonriendo. Lo podía ver en su ojo visible.

—Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?— la ojijade se quedo mirando ese ojo, era tan oscuro como los de Fugaku, peo de cierta forma en él podía ver un brillo de ¿Felicidad? ¿Era eso? De una u otra forma se sintió a salvo, aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza.

—Sakura Haruno— respondió con un susurro mientras veía por encima del hombro de este, allí había un perro.

Un perro ninja. Seguro era una invocación.

Esto la hizo sentirse peor, no se trataba de un animal salvaje, solo era un pequeño perro inofensivo.

—Tranquila, Sakura, nadie te hará daño— se apresuro en hablar, Kakashi podía sentir como la pelirosa se tensaba.

— ¿Haruno?— abrió los ojos a más no poder ¡El perro estaba hablando! ¿Sería una ilusión? Se escondió en el pecho de kakashi mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a aquel misterioso animal.

—Hay que regresar a Konoha— le ordeno al perro ninja sin quitarle la mirada a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

¿Así se sentía ser padre? El peliplata se encontraba contrariado por sus emociones que parecían ser una montaña rusa en ese momento.

Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo mientras que el shinobi cargaba a Sakura en brazos para llevarla al hospital de Konoha.

Inconscientemente Sakura se durmió en el viaje, ver los árboles a su alrededor le dieron sueño y poco a poco cerro sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a despertar estaba en una cómoda cama de hospital, el techo era de color blanco, como las paredes y las sabanas.

Se sentó en la cama, sabía que no estaba sola, había sentido el chacra de alguien mas mientras dormía, pero no tenia las fuerzas para despertarse.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— recordó esa voz, era la misma que la había traído paz cuando estaba desesperada.

—Estoy bien, Señor— respondió de forma tímida e insegura. No podía entender su propio comportamiento pero le empezaba a gustar sentirse protegida.

—Dime Kakashi— el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ternura que le daba la pequeña que había rescatado. — ¿Tienes hambre?— vio asentir a Sakura, le había preparado un buen desayuno, por la pinta que tenia parecía llevar días enteros sin comer.

Jugo de naranja, tostadas con mermeladas, unos pancitos calentitos… había llevado un poco de todo, no estaba seguro que seria del agrado de la pelirosa.

Sakura comenzó a comer todo lo que le habían traído, estaba tan muerta de hambre que dejo sus modales de lado.

El peliplata la veía con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, por alguna rabón se sentía extrañamente emocionado.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Tengo verla!— unos gritos se escucharon en el pasillo, era la voz de un hombre, al parecer era de alguien mayor.

—Lo siento pero no puede pasar— una enfermera trataba de detenerlo pero fue en vano.

El hombre entro de golpe en la habitación y se fue hecha una furia hacia Sakura. Ella instintivamente se cubrió con las sabanas como si quisiera desaparecer, cosa que no paso desapercibida por kakashi, quien enseguida se puso en guardia en frente de Sakura.

—Muévete Kakashi— la ojijade abrió los ojos para ver lo que sucedía y se topo con la espalada de su rescatista protegiéndola, una vez más.

Miro al hombre, no lo reconocía, tenía una parte de la cara vendada al igual que su brazo.

¿Cuál era el problema? No lo había visto nunca en su vida.

—La estas asustando, Danzo— Kakashi seguía sin moverse aunque su voz sonó despreocupada, su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para un ataque.

¿Danzo? Si. Había oído de él. Ese era el maldito bastardo que obligo a Itachi a matar a todos.

La ira se apodero de ella. Todo era su culpa.

Ahora se encontraba sola por su culpa.

Lo odiaba demasiado.

Poco a poco Sakura se fue parando y camino hasta el lado del peliplata que la estaba cuidando en ese momento.

Se quedo inmóvil mientras lo analizaba con la mirada.

Kakashi se estremeció, no tenía ni idea de que estaba sucediendo, pero el valor de Sakura al hacerle frente a Danzo lo dejo más que perplejo, lo peor fue ver como esos ojos jades de mirada inocente ahora habían cambiado por completo, parecía una fiera salvaje, en versión pequeña.

_Ya no iba a perder a nadie más. Tenía que ser fuerte…_

—Tu nombre niña— Danzo no apartaba su vista de la pequeña, su tono fue algo tosco y agresivo para hablarle pero ella no se quedo atrás.

—Sakura Haruno— el anciano se acerco más para observar esos ojos y su cabello. No se iba a dejar intimidar, pero debía recordar su plan, más bien la misión que Fugaku le había dejado.

Danzo hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos, ella sabia cual era ese jutsu y era consciente que no sucedería nada.

Esto no era una ilusión.

—Deshacer— grito a lo que la niña cambio la expresión a una confundida, sabía bien lo que pretendía hacer el anciano y lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida, giro para ver a Kakashi como si buscara una explicación; el hombre que tenía en frente de ella empezaba a alterarse al ver que la pequeña no había cambiado su aspecto.

— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Kakashi al ver la expresión del mayor.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste?— le devolvió la pregunta con un tono huraño.

—En las afueras de Konoha— ciertamente el mismo se había hecho la misma pregunta que ahora mismo se hacía Danzo ¿Cómo una pequeña pudo llegar tan lejos? Con el aspecto que tenía no la había pasado muy bien, esos eran territorios muy peligrosos llenos de ladrones y ninjas enemigos o renegados.

— ¿Tus padres?— esta vez la pregunta fue para la niña, el peliplata comenzaba a molestarse pronto echaría al sujeto de a habitación.

¿No se daba cuenta que ese era un tema delicado?

— Muertos— la voz de Sakura sonó tan fría que hasta un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

En ese mismo instante el hokague entro a la habitación.

—Buen día, Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?— Sarutobi, el tercer hokague

Llego en el momento justo; justo antes de que Kakashi perdiera los estribos.

—Estoy bien, Señor— otra vez dos hombres parecían morirse ante la ternura de la chica; aunque solo dos notaron el cambio gradual en la personalidad de la niña.

Danzo se fue de la habitación dejando a todos con sus preguntas, pero a la pelirosa no pareció importarle.

—Perdona que te pregunte esto pero, Sakura ¿no tienes a alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?— el tono amable del hokague le llamo la atención, nunca lo había visto.

En realidad se la pasaba escondida para que nadie la viera.

—No señor, estoy sola— su voz fue como un murmuro, tenía que mostrarse débil para no presentar una amenaza, estaba segura que Danzo no la dejaría tranquila, nunca.

— ¿Cómo llegaste al bosque?—

— No lo recuerdo— no podía dar más detalles o correría peligro toda la misión.

—Puedo cuidarla— Kakashi se ofreció para hacerse cargo de la ojijade. Ni el mismo se entendía, solo sabía que quería o más bien necesitaba proteger a la pequeña Sakura.

—No creo que sea necesario, el Clan Haruno puede cuidarla— el cuerpo de Kakashi se tenso, no quería que la apartaran de él pero debía seguir las ordenes del hokague.

—Bien, Sakura puedes ir a prepararte pronto vendrán por ti— el hokague se mostraba amistoso, aparte era una persona mayor. No podía creer porque querían matar a alguien como él.

_Pero algo era obvio, nadie parecía ver más allá de lo que tenían frente a sus ojos._


End file.
